Our Future
by QueenHimiko
Summary: Lina and Gourry discuss their future. Set a little after the 15th novel.


**AN:** **I do not own "The Slayers," I just play in the sandbox.**

 **And warning, this is pure glurge for any Gourrina fan who needs something to get them through Nov 8th.**

* * *

"I think I hear music up ahead." Gourry commented as he walked beside Lina.

Even though she believed him, she couldn't hear it, no matter how hard she tried. But then, it likely explained why he could be so dense at times. The brain power needed to fuel his amplified senses must have drained the smarts right out of him. It was the only explanation. "Well we should be hitting the next town any minute. Maybe they're having a celebration or a festival."

Gourry smiled, "Perfect! I have something I've been meaning to buy."

Lina's ears perked a bit, "Oh? What?"

He patted her on the head, "Just something."

"Anything for me?" she asked as she grabbed him by his arm and hugged it. As soon as she did she blushed and worried that she was being too forward and betraying what she so desperately wanted from him. But she'd gone too far to back down.

He shrugged as best he could with her weight against him, "Now what makes you think I'm going to get you anything?"

Lina let go of his arm as she wanted to knock the stupid smile off his face. "Hey, I've been through a lot lately saving the world and all. I deserve a little something for it!"

"But Lina, that's why I've been paying for your meals lately." He countered.

"Humph!" She fumed as she folded her arms across her chest, "It sounds like it has to be something special if you just can't get it at any old town."

"Well look at you drawing conclusions." He chided as he reached down to run a hand through her hair, "I didn't say it was something special, did I?"

"Oh nevermind." Lina said irritably as she wondered if he was doing this on purpose. Ever since he'd decided to see Zefiel City he'd been dangling hints at an upcoming proposal under her nose, keeping it enticing enough to make her wonder, but vague enough to not be sure. She sighed, "I hear the music too now."

"Yeah, I can smell a lot of good food."

"Alright Fido, what sort of food?" she asked as she took his word for it again as their path curved and the town came into view.

"Fried stuff. Look at all those banners." He said, "I think someone important is getting married."

"How did you figure that out?" Lina asked as she blushed despite herself. Why did weddings have to be thrown in her face right now?

"There are two family crests on the banners." He said, "That, and there wouldn't be a celebration if the people getting married weren't important."

"What, the whole town didn't turn out for every wedding where you're from?" she asked.

"Is Zefiel City really that small?" he asked, once again not answering her question.

"it's not so much that we're small," Lina said, "I think you're right, though. That fountain up ahead looks like it's filled with wine."

They soon reached the gates of the town where the sentries posted outside the gates were wearing their finest liveries. "Welcome." One of them greeted as Lina and Gourry approached, "Here for the wedding?"

Gourry smiled proudly over being right as he handed the guard his papers, "We're just passing through. Who's getting married?"

"The Count of Sasson's daughter is marrying the Duke of Sua's son!" the guard explained as he glanced over their paperwork and handed it back, "Welcome to Sasson!"

"Thanks!" they said as they entered a thriving city market.

"Ooo!" Lina exclaimed as her eyes fell upon an amulet shop, "I've been needing some things since I destroyed my talisman."

She could sense Gourry behind her as she walked over to examine the goods. Soon she was so immersed in asking the shopkeeper questions and then bargaining that when she finally finished her purchase she was a little surprised to find her companion had left, but not too worried. Most likely he'd wandered over to a different vendor. She scanned the crowd, thankful that his height made it easy for him to stand out. It didn't take long for her to find him talking to a different vendor a bit to her west. Lina headed his way and then stopped when she saw the sign over the display of the vendor he was talking to.

Eternal Hearts Jewelers.

Her own heart pounded so hard she feared her ribs would crack as her world narrowed, and she quickly ducked to the nearest cart she could find as she took a deep breath. Why would he be buying jewelry? Unless he wanted to give her a gift?

 _Dammit, Lina!_ She thought, _for all you know he likes to wear it in his room at the end of the day! It's not like he's ever made a pass at you. Or any other girl for that matter._

Lina's hands started to shake as she wondered what to do. Should she run up there and ask what he was buying? No. She'd already been exceedingly forward and it had nearly resulted in intolerable embarrassment. Should she act clueless and surprised if he ever got around to giving her something sparkly? Damn! She reached out and fingered the silky material before her to make it look as though she was shopping as she wondered why she wasn't acting. She was a woman of action. On the battlefield at least. The arena of love was something completely different, and it appeared that putting her heart on the line was a lot harder than her life.

 _Coward,_ she scolded herself. While she had certainly been capable of surviving on the road alone at thirteen when she left home, she had to admit, she hadn't been emotionally ready for navigating the challenges of romance. She really hadn't broached the topic with her mother before she left. At thirteen she just wasn't thinking of those things. How to tell if a man likes you? What to do if you like someone but aren't sure if he feels the same way? How to pick up the pieces of your heart and ego should they get shattered?

And while she occasionally would travel with another young woman her age, it wasn't as if they often had time away from the men to brooch those topics. Besides, Amelia would probably blather on about how two people who love each other will just easily connect while Sylphiel, well, that was its own bucket of awkwardness. Naga would have chided her for not being sexy enough. And Milina…

The sadness that Lina felt ever since Milina had died welled a little. Milina was hard to read, and she kept Luke at such an arm's length it was hard to imagine her being in love, much less giving advice on what to do while in its grasp.

She looked at Gourry out of the corner of her eyes and saw the merchant hand him a package, and suddenly a well of certainly displaced her doubt as her gut told her that her life was about to change in some fundamental way. And in a good way, or at least, it had to be a good way, judging by how it calmed her nerves.

It would only be a matter of moments before he tracked her down, so she stared in front of her and her anxiety instantly resurfaced as what the vendor was selling permeated her brain. How could she not have noticed!? But it was too late to find another one. Soon Gourry was behind her, looking over the rather scanty lingerie as he quipped, "Those are pretty, but I didn't know it was your style."

"They're not!" Lina screamed, "I was just thinking about, um, a friend." And then before he could say anything she turned to walk away, "Did you find what you need?"

"I did." He said as he followed her, "So you're not going buy one?"

Did he sound disappointed?

"No." Lina said firmly as she walked into the street, blushing fiercely as he followed her, "What did you buy?"

"I don't remember." he said proudly.

Lina fumed and was about to snap at him, but suddenly the sound of trumpets rang through the streets, and the crowds parted to let the wedding procession through. Somehow, Lina and Gourry ended up at the front of the crowd and got a good look at the bride as she walked arm in arm with the groom. Lina didn't pay him much mind. But the bride was gorgeous. Her hair was black, a striking contrast to her pale skin, and done up in elaborate shiny curls, and her eyes were a vibrant blue, and her beautiful dress was tastefully low cut and revealed her ample bosom. Lina sighed as she watched her. "Some women have all the beauty." she muttered.

She didn't think anyone could hear, but as she turned to leave Gourry asked, "That maybe, but can she throw a fireball?"

Lina blushed a little, and only partly because he had heard her voice her insecurities. "A fireball? What does that have to do with being a wife?" she snapped.

"Quite a lot, if you think about it." He said.

Lina wasn't paying attention to where she was going, only that they were getting away from the crowds. "You lost me, bait for brains."

She saw a sign announcing they were entering the city gardens, and soon they were surrounded with beautifully arranged plants in colors that spanned the hues of the rainbow. "Well, people who can cast spells are smart and resourceful, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I mean, if a man marries a sorceress he's never going to have to worry about the family going hungry. Between your fishing spell and your spell to draw out animals while hunting, it's never been difficult finding food on the road."

"There's more to being a wife than providing food." Lina pointed out.

"Yeah, like cooking it!" he continued as Lina shook her head in exasperation, "I mean, we don't have much on the road, but when we cook out it's always delicious."

Lina's eyes narrowed. Was his time with her a trial run to see if she was wife material? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"And then sorceresses are certainly strong enough to bear and protect children." He laughed a little as Lina's eyes widened, "I'd feel sorry for anyone idiotic enough to harm any kids you have."

"Gourry…"

"Never mind managing resources. Figuring out how to stretch the traveling funds, negotiating, saving money. I mean you have your budget, you stay within it. Even though I know there's so much you want. So much I'd never be able to give you."

"Gourry!" she cried.

"What?" he asked, clueless as ever, as if he hadn't just been listing criteria that could make her a good wife.

She was going to be direct! She was going to act! Just like she did on the battlefield! She was going to ask if he wanted to marry her.

But when she met his eyes she choked. "How is it you've put so much thought into this?" she asked.

"Well, it's important to think about what you want in a partner, isn't it?"

They path they were on dead ended into a wall composed of towering bushes. But there was a stone bench. They stopped walking and faced each other, as Lina scrambled for something to say, "B-but do you think of these things? I mean, you've never shown any interest in romance, or women, I mean, I can't even remember seeing you look at a woman."

"Oh, I look." He said.

"No, you don't!"

"I do." He insisted, "She just never notices because I make sure she isn't looking when I do."

Lina was flummoxed, and slowly she sat on the bench and wondered if he could stop being so vague for once. "Who is she, then?"

"Someone so powerful she could burn me to a crisp as she tears my heart to shreds." He replied, and Lina noticed his voice quivered slightly. "And since she is my world, if she's going to do the latter then I hope she's quick with the former."

"What?" Lina gasped as he knelt before her and grabbed her hands, and she was surprised to note that he was trembling slightly even as his words were steady and kind, "Look, if you don't feel the same, then stop me now before I go any further, and let's just forget we ever had this conversation, because I never want to stop traveling with you, even if you don't feel like I do." He paused for a moment, but she was silent, "Because I had no idea what I was getting into when I started traveling with you. I mean, we worked well together. We're an amazing team. And after you defeated Shabranigdu that first time I knew you were everything I wanted in a wife and partner. I just didn't know how overpowering the love that sparked would be."

Her eyes widened as he brought out the package she had seen him purchase earlier. The sense of destiny encroaching again became prominent as happiness surged within her.

He searched her face for a moment, and then he said, "But if you feel the same, then please, bestow upon me the honor of being my wife."

* * *

Somehow, he'd managed to get the words out, the words that were spoken in traditional proposals from the Elmekian Empire. He tried not to carry too much of home with him, but something about the phrasing was appealing to him, and he'd always intended to ask in such a manner. He just hadn't anticipated what a nervous wreck he would be.

Putting your heart on a platter was always risky. But with Lina, well, there was a reason it took him more than two years to work up the courage.

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, obviously shocked. "You want to get married?" she asked in a steady manner that betrayed not one iota of how she felt about it.

"Yes." He said, desperate for a sign on which way the winds were blowing.

She reached a hand out to brush his hair from his eyes and then went and opened the package, revealing the two bracelets adorned with a simple, unpolished emerald within. "Gourry…"

"If you don't like them we can get them changed. But your wrist looks empty with your talisman gone. And when I went to the jeweler she said that these stones were aligning with my aura."

"Emeralds." She explained, "Call to people who have a love that will endure. It's the most powerful gem that can call to a couple. It's a good sign."

She was smiling. He closed his eyes relief. There was no rejection, and it emboldened him as he grabbed and squeezed her hands. "I can't promise you much, but I can offer a good home, a loving one, someone to have your back, and an ear when you need to talk."

She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest as he grew warm inside. "Then it's enough. More than enough."

He trembled as happiness blasted through him and his arms clasped around her tightly as excitement flooded him. "You mean yes?"

She tensed for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden embrace. But then she relaxed, and there was laughter in her voice as she brought her own arms around him, "Of course yes, you idiot! I've been waiting for you to ask forever!"

Her words reverberated through his ears as his spirits soared and he felt as though he were walking among the clouds. She looked up at him, radiating a happiness that mirrored his own, and he put his hand on her cheek as he said stupidly, "I didn't think you would say 'yes.'"

She smiled as he leaned forward to touch his forehead with hers, "What gave you that stupid idea?"

"Well, you're not usually shy about what it is you want." He explained as he tried not to get distracted by how close their lips were. "I wasn't sure if you were just nervous when I tested the waters or weren't interested."

He felt her breath against his lips, drawing his attention to them as she said, "I was never sure if you were 'testing the waters.'"

"I guess we've both been dense." He observed, _Not to mention scared of losing you!_ He thought as he moved a hand from her back to her cheek and started to stroke it gently, "Can I kiss you?" he asked, no longer able to resist.

"Yes." She said quietly.

He moved so he was sitting on the bench beside her and then drew closer for a quick kiss, and then a longer one. He struggled to keep his embrace gentle as he couldn't help but grin into as they pressed their lips together. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been so happy. It was a wondrous feeling, finally knowing that she loved him like he loved her.

And then she moved closer to him, and pressed her body tightly against his. He saw stars through his closed eyes as he parted her lips to deepen to kiss. She gasped a little into his mouth as her hands reached to the back of his head to stroke his hair as she pulled away to giggle a little before resuming the kiss.

He started to move his hands down her sides, enjoying the feel of her beneath him when he heard it. The sounds of footsteps down the path. Suddenly he felt as though he had been dosed with cold water.

He pulled away, annoyed, as he turned to stare at whoever was coming their way as Lina looked like a trapped animal. It was only some villagers taking a stroll. An elderly couple. He braced himself for a lecture about leaving such displays of affection for private, but the man winked at them pleasantly, "Nice job!" he said.

Gourry put an arm around Lina who was still rigid with embarrassment, "Thanks." He waited until the couple had walked off before asking Lina, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat? My treat."

She smiled deviously, "You're not going to ravish me the first chance you have?"

He blushed, "What, you want to here and now? Or should we get to a nice room first and on a full stomach?"

She laughed, "Let's eat then."

She picked up the bracelet and tied it around her wrist and admired it for a moment as he picked up its twin and did the same. Then she stood up and started to walk beside him. He grabbed her hand and worked up the courage to ask his next question.

"Are you wanting to get one room tonight or two? If you want to wait until everything is official it's okay. I mean, I want you to want me as much as I want you."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay." She said. She'd been waiting for so long for him to make a move. She didn't want to wait anymore. Besides, in Zefiel City she'd have to deal with her nosy family and friends. And much as she lamented the fact that she'd never really talked to her mother about such things, now that she'd gotten through the first hurdle, she decided she liked the privacy it afforded her. She wanted some time left alone on the road with Gourry to figure out this new dimension to their relationship before they got home. Especially since she'd had to endure more taunts than she cared to remember about her inability to be sexy by her guildmates. While she liked to say they were just jealous of her magic skills, she would be lying if she said it hadn't affected her. "I'm ready."

He blushed slightly. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We could go to a nicer hotel with the money we save."

Lina's heart was pounding as they left the gardens and entered the crowded city streets and she became convinced that everyone knew what they were talking about and what they would be doing at night. A look of panic crossed his face as she remained silent, "It's okay if you don't want to. Or if you change your mind."

"I said I was ready," she snapped, and then she mentally kicked herself as the image of Sylphiel gently helping Gourry after he'd been released by Hellmaster flashed through her mind. Sylphiel who just naturally knew how to be loving. She stopped walking and moved in front of him to hold both of his hands and decided honesty was the best policy, "These conversations are hard to have."

"Not really," he said, "Do you want to get a nicer room tonight?"

"Not so loud!" Lina said as she looked around her.

"Oh. It's okay." He said quietly, "No one's paying attention to us. The pub down the street just offered a free round."

Lina looked out of the corner of her eye to see a large crowd gathering at one of the pubs and took a deep breath, "Let's get the nicest room we can then."

He smiled and put an arm around her, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"When you put it like that…" she said.

"This restaurant looks good." He said.

She looked where he pointed, noting it seemed several steps above where they usually ate. "Is this something you can afford?"

"I've been saving for a while." He stated.

She smiled, "You know, I could get used to this."

They walked in and were seated and looked through the menu. Once they placed their orders Gourry grabbed her hand, "I was going to wait till we got to your home, but I'm glad I didn't. Though, there's no one I know who I can shout the news to!"

Lina smiled as she rubbed his hand. She actually liked the anonymity, "Yeah, I guess that is the hard thing about traveling. Though we should reach my parents' place soon."

"Do you think they'll be okay with it?" he asked nervously.

"It will be fine." She said as she patted his arm. "It's my sis you'll have to worry about."

He frowned, "I'm never sure if you're joking or not when you talk about her. And I can usually tell when you're joking."

Lina shuddered, "You'll understand when you meet her."

He thought for a moment as he stared at their entwined hands, decorated with their bracelets. "How long are you wanting to stay when we get there?"

"Huh?" Lina asked.

"Listen, whatever you want to do is fine. We can travel some more. We can settle down somewhere. I am getting older, but not so old that I'm not good for hitting the road for a few more years if that's what you want to do."

The waitress brought them their drinks, and Lina gingerly traced her finger along it's rim. "To be honest, I've been struggling with that question lately. I mean, I've defeated 2/7ths of Shabranigdu. Who else can brag about that? But, when you think about it, what can I do that tops that? I'm only 18. But after you defeat a Dark Lord, twice, well, what do you do afterwards?"

She sighed as he waited patiently for her to compose her thoughts, "Not that there's plenty to do on that front. There's plenty of baddies out there. But I never set out to destroy Mazoku. And I do want to live to a ripe old age, and the chances of that happening if I continue pushing my luck are nil. And besides," she said as her voice became shaky, "I never want to have to face a friend on the battlefield again."

"Hey," he said as he cupped her face with his free hand and stroked her cheek, "No one can blame you for that."

She closed her eyes and focused on his touch and avoided breaking down in public. "But then I've been on the road for five years. I can't even remember what it was like to stay in the same place week after week. And I'm not sure I'm ready to go back to it. Though, who knows, perhaps there will be something at the guild to keep me busy, or I can get hired to be an advisor to the queen, or just something to focus my attention." She smiled wryly, "I don't think I'm ready yet to give you those children you've alluded to."

"There's no rush." He said gently.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "How come I have to plan out everything? What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want is fine."

She scowled, "Oh come on! Surely you must have some idea what you want to do."

"I want to do whatever I can to see that you're happy."

"You can't just live for someone else's happiness."

"Being with you makes me happy." He said, "Unless you're not happy, because then no one's happy."

"Gourry!"

"And besides, it's not like we have to make the decision today, is it?"

She smiled and decided to let the matter drop for now, "You've got a point there."

"I guess we can just see what happens when we get to Zefiel City, because really, when do any of our plans go right?"

"Gee, where did this spring of wisdom come from?" she asked as the waitress came by with their food.

Lina was about to dig in when Gourry said, "Wait."

She looked at him as he raised his glass, "To our future together. Whatever it may be."

She smiled and lifted her glass to his. "Our future."

 **AN: There is a lemon conclusion at AO3. I've given up on trying to put working links in here, so go to my profile and it will take you to my AO3 page to track it down if you are so inclined.**

 **And t** **he bit about Gourry getting bracelet's because Lina's wrist looked empty was borrowed from a comic brendala left on LJ.**


End file.
